The Lone 'Broken' Wanderer
by The World-Eater
Summary: The Lone Wanderer thinks his road has come to an end. His old friends team up to find him. (A short story)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_My name is the Lone Wanderer, people have called me many things; Last Best Hope of Humanity, Messiah... They respect me, people come up to me for help, for guidance._

_I remember when I first set out; to find my father, find answers. As my travels took me to places I could never believe existed, seeing the horrors, the fears I learned that if war doesn't change than Man must change. Even when I saw all this I still saw something else, hope, hope that all this could end, there could be peace. _

_I remember when my father sacrificed himself to save me from the Enclave. I safely guided the surviving scientists to the Citadel, as they entered I took my leave, wandering back to Vault 101 to collect my thoughts. I heard that the Vault was in trouble, I tried to help. After Amata, the only friend I've ever had, became the Overseer she betrayed me, blaming everything on me and my father. I remember what I said to her, she was in tears, in pain. After this I became distant, I tried to clear my mind by traveling again. _

_Traveling… the road took me from Maryland to the Pitt, to a spaceship and even to the Liberation of Anchorage, Alaska. But my mind was not at rest, I went to the Citadel trying to find more information about Project Purity. People look at me, they think I'm crazy for trying to finish the Project but there was one person… Sarah, leader of the Lyons' Pride who was curious, she often asked about my travels. We became… close. After finding the G.E.C.K. I made a friend, a mutant, Fawkes. He saved me at Raven Rock, I saw purpose in his eyes, wanting to make a difference. We both went different ways, each having different purpose, each a different road to walk. _

_I allowed the man who forced my father's hand to live, walk away. As we had to activate Project Purity Sarah made a little joke about drawing straws, but before she could finish it I volunteered. "I am Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End". I had always known I was the end, after entering the code I felt… at peace… no pain. But now it seems my road has come to an end, I had one last mission to complete, one last task but I was captured by the Enclave. I haven't seen daylight for a month, my body is broken but my mind is still fighting. The Enclave are trying to break me, they are getting so close… but fate… It seems fate works in mysterious ways._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

* * *

_Hey everybody, this is Three Dog, your friendly neighborhood disc jockey. What's a disc? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep talking anyway. I'm sad to inform you that the Lone Wanderer, our Last Best Hope of Humanity and Messiah has been missing for two months since he activated Project Purity, sacrificing himself that we, the people, can have fresh clean water. Kid, if you're out there we need you, we all do._

* * *

"_Damn you Wanderer, what happened? Nothing could take you down_" Clover said to herself while taking a sip of a bottle of Aqua Pura. She turned off the radio and walks to the door and outside. It is almost day, the sun slowly comes up.

Paradise Falls, it used to be a place where they sold slaves, that was of course 'till the Lone Wanderer came along. He had heard from travelers that the slavers had kids here and wanted to free them. Crimson and I were begging for our lives, the Lone Wanderer disarmed all our collars and let everyone go, including us. Clover traveled with him for a while, through their travels together the Wanderer changed her view on the world. She wanted to help the people just like he did.

Clover walks to the entrance of Paradise Falls and sees Crazy Wolfgang with his Brahmin selling some junk to soldiers. "_It's been a while since Wolfgang has been here_" Clover thought to herself. Wolfgang noticed Clover and walks up to her.

"_Hey Clover, how's it going now you run Paradise Falls?" _Wolfgang asked. He smiles a little. He hands her a bag with medical supplies she had ordered.

"_Oh the usual, ever since I changed this hole into a place where people can get medical treatment and rest it's been going just fine." _Clover said, though she couldn't hide the concern in her voice. She sighed a little.

"_Okay. Well good luck, I've been hearing some good things about this place lately." _Wolfgang waves and takes off with his Brahmin and Caravan Guard, disappearing back into the Wasteland.

Clover waves back, as she did she notices something small walking towards her at a fast pace. _"I hate Radscorpions" _Clover said, aiming her sawed-off shotgun at her incoming target. Clover sighed as the target she aimed at is the starving faithful companion of the Lone Wanderer.

"_Dogmeat! What are you doing out here, it's dangerous." _She pets Dogmeat and gives him a Brahmin steak to eat. Dogmeat drops a note he had been carrying in his mouth in her hands. Clover unfolds the piece of paper and starts to laugh as she saw the first sentence.

"_Oh boy." _Clover said while reading the note.

"_Hey Smoothskin, remember that radio frequency the Wanderer gave us? Well time you activate that radio tower you and the others build over there, we're gonna need everyone on this. It's an emergency. Oh by the way, make sure to get Dogmeat something to eat. It's been a long walk from Megaton to your hidey-hole._

_- Charon."_

"_What could possibly be so important?" _Clover thought to herself. She makes her way over to the radio tower she and the soldiers built, well mostly the soldiers. Upon activating the tower it made a loud buzzing noise. A few soldiers of Reilly's Rangers run out of the medical building wielding there weapons, scanning the area.

"_It's alright, it was the tower activating." _Clover said, she is impressed at how fast the Rangers reacted. She had heard of them from the Wanderer but never had any of them visit Paradise Falls before.

"_Huh? Oh sorry, we thought there was trouble." _The Ranger holstered his weapon and walked back to the medical building. The other recruits follow him back in.

Reilly had ordered some of the new 'recruits' to Paradise Falls to protect it. It was obvious to Clover that Reilly only did it because the she owed the Wanderer a favor but at least the town is safe and secure.

"_It's alright, good luck with the patients." _Clover said. She and Dogmeat walk back to the main building in Paradise Falls and activate the radio using their special frequency. "_God, I hope it works_" Clover thought to herself, she picks up the microphone.

"_Hello? Is anybody there? Charon…"_ Clover said over the radio, after a few minutes of silence she finally got a response though not from the person she expected.

"_Clo- Clover? It's me… Butch… I just wa-" _There was some mumbling in the background but not clear enough to hear. There was a loud bump and some glass breaking in the background. Butch looks at his whiskey bottle and notices it's broken. "_Come on man_" Butch muttered.

"_Clover, it's me Charon. Butch, PUT THAT WHISKEY BOTTLE DOWN! Anyway, listen it's been a long time but we need to meet up. It's important." _Charon said with a slightly irritated voice.

Charon and Butch have been in each others hair for days now, both trying to round up supplies for something. Though nobody knew what for.

"_Is this about Three Dogs latest announcement on GNR?" _ Clover asked, hoping this was the case. She really wants to help find the Lone Wanderer, she owed him that much. He helped her clean Paradise Falls up, gave it a good reputation and made it a vital point in the Capital Wasteland.

"…_Yes, yes it is. Look I'm trying to contact all his friends see who can help. The Brotherhood of Steel refuses to let me in. Horrible smoothskins they are, he's one of them!" _Charon said, there is a slight sign of irritation in his voice but also sadness.

The Brotherhood and the Outcasts had formed a treaty thanks to the Lone Wanderer. Much to everyone's surprise the Brotherhood and Outcasts got along just fine. Ever since they've been busy cataloging all the tech and have been helping each other out. Nobody could actually blame them for not helping; they simply can't spare the time and resources.

"_Alright, I'll come right over. Where do you want to me- Oh wait, want me to try talk to the Brotherhood? Perhaps the Outcasts?" _ Clover asked. She is glad she wasn't the only one concerned about the Wanderer's whereabouts.

"_Nah, they are probably busy collecting tech like they always have. Remember the Lone Wanderer's house in Megaton? We'll be here." _Charon sounds happy, glad he can count on some of the Wanderer's friends to help out. Butch is investigating the 20 bobbleheads. "_These dolls are creepy man_" Butch thought to himself.

"_I'll be there in I think 2 days maybe depending on the wildlife out here. Need me to bring some supplies?" _Clover asked. She looks over her shoulder at Dogmeat who is playing with an 8 ball. After some time Dogmeat runs back to Clover, with the 8 ball in his mouth. "_Careful, you can kill yourself doing that_" Clover muttered while pulling the 8 ball out of his mouth.

"_No, it's alright. Wait, give me a second. No the Wanderer still has enough medical supplies in his stash here. I'm sure he'll understand." _Charon said. "_Good luck and be careful, the Enclave is still out there_" Charon said before closing the channel.

"_So what's going on, did she agree to come over?_" Butch asked to Charon. He walks to the door but is stopped by Charon's hand. Butch turns around and sees the concerned face of Charon.

"_Yes, where are you going?_" Charon asked while still holding Butch by his shoulder. They are both a bit tense, neither one has slept for a few days.

"_To Vault 101 if Amata heard Three Dogs latest speech… I think she'd help us out._" Butch said, he looks at Charon and walks out of the door towards the gate of Megaton.

"_You sure she's still __**in**__ the Vault? Maybe she's in the town they build in Springvale_" Charon quickly asked, he walks up to Butch and notices that Lucas Simms, the sheriff noticed them talking.

"_Nah, she's in there and I know exactly where to look_" Butch said and waved at Charon before making his way to Vault 101.

Butch had a quick flashback on what happened when there was Trouble on the Homefront…

* * *

"_What? You kick me out after I saved you, again?_" The Lone Wanderer said to Amata, it was a heated argument, you could hear the two throughout the entire Vault. Everybody was quiet, nobody knew that the Lone Wanderer could be this angry at Amata and vice versa.

"_Yes, you and your father should never have been allowed in here!_" Amata said to him as the Lone Wanderer walked towards the door, leaving his old room. "_Don't turn your back to me!_" Amata yelled at him. As she walked up to him she stood still when she heard the words he said.

"_You are just like your father!_" The Lone Wanderer said while punching the wall in his anger, that's when he saw Amata. His words had hurt her beyond his imagination but he didn't care instead he walked to Amata handing her something.

Amata was in tears but holding some kind of modified jumpsuit when she noticed the Lone Wanderer had placed something on it. She quickly realized what it was.

"_I thought you might want this back_" The Lone Wanderer said while he handed her the 10mm pistol she had given him for his escape and the rounds. As he walked away he heard Amata sobbing and crying, it echoed throughout the Vault. At the Vault door he was greeted by Alphonse, the man he allowed to live after everything that has happened.

Before Alphonse could say the Wanderers real name he was cut off by the Lone Wanderer who walked passed him. "_The man who had that name died in here_" he said while closing the Vault door behind him.

Alphonse was shocked by the answer the Wanderer had given him, he sighed and said "_it wasn't your fault_" softly.

* * *

Butch quickly diminished the thought, "_they couldn't stay angry at each other, it's impossible_" Butch said to himself as made his way towards Springvale when he is greeted by an old friend.

"_Hey Butch, how are you doing?_" A women said, she quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. The woman is wearing some kind of Armored Vault suit, the same the Lone Wanderer has, only he never wears it anymore.

"_Hey Susie, I'm good. I'm looking for Amata_" Butch said, he smiled at her and winked. He knows Susie and Freddie are dating but he nevertheless slightly flirts with her. It's in his nature and nobody really cared, it gives him character.

Susie Mack is in charge of the town they build in Springvale, she's sort of like Lucas Simms, a sheriff. Butch sees Freddie and Officer Gomez too, he smiles and waves at them. They both waved back at him while making their way to him.

"_Butch, it's been a long time_" Officer Gomez said while holding out his hand. He smiled, Gomez is tired but he was always good at hiding it from others.

"_I know, things look great here, some vast improvements_" Butch said while shaking Gomez' hand. Butch has learned a lot of things from the Wanderer and is now able to tell the difference since his last visit.

"_Thanks, if you're looking for Amata she's in the Wanderers old room_" Gomez said while pulling out some Aqua Pura. He quickly drank it up.

"_How did you know?_" Butch asked surprised, he quickly grabs some vodka he has on him and offers some to Susie. She quickly shakes her head and smiles at Butch.

"_We heard the news on GNR, is it true?_" Freddie asked, surprising the three of them with his sudden presence. Freddie has grown up fast, Butch always knew that Susie had a secret crush on Freddie but now that he is older he can see that the two fit together perfectly.

"_Sadly yes, look I was hoping Amata would help us_" Butch said nodding, he quickly takes a sip of his vodka and offers Freddie some, he too quickly shakes his head and laughs.

"_I'm sure she will Butch, my you look… different_" Alphonse said while walking up to the four standing there and pointed at the vodka. He sighed but also smiled a little. Both Susie and Gomez quickly saluted the Ex-Overseer.

"_Alright, I'll talk to her_" Butch said, he hugs Susie and says his goodbyes to the others as he made his way into Vault 101. "_I hope this works_" Butch muttered to himself.

* * *

"_Jericho, are you sober?_" A ghoulified voice asked, Jericho looks up but Gob wasn't there. He turns around and sees a tall Ghoul standing in the doorway. Jericho's mouth falls open.

"_Charon what are you doing here?_" Jericho asked while walking up to him holding out his hand. Jericho is surprised to see him here.

"_We need to talk, by the way what happened to your armor? It's green…_" Charon said while shaking his hand. Both of them walk out of Moriarity's Saloon.

Gob returned back to the counter with 10 bottles of beer. "_Huh, where did Jericho go?_" Gob asked to Nova. "_Hmm, oh, he went outside with some tall Ghoul. Come on let's go to bed_" Nova said while leading Gob upstairs to their room…

"_Well, Reilly wanted someone stationed here so I joined them. Anyway you wanted to talk? It sounds serious_" Jericho said while proudly showing off his new armor.

"_Yeah, remember the Lone Wanderer?_" Charon asked. They both look down at the disarmed bomb in the center of the town. Jericho sighed.

"_Hmm, I heard the kid's gone missing_" Jericho said, he grabs a beer and takes a sip from it. His voice sounds worried.

"_I need your help to find him_" Charon said, he looks at Jericho and is surprised he is drinking beer and not vodka or whiskey. "_Well I'll be…_" Charon thought to himself.

"_Who else is in?_" Jericho quickly asked, taking another sip of his beer.

"_Well so far only me, Butch and Clover_" Charon slowly said, he pulls out some irradiated water and takes a sip from it. Charon is immune and he didn't give a flying mole rat about that the water he's drinking is still irradiated.

Jericho sighed and looked at Charon and back at the bomb. He is mumbling something though it wasn't clear what he said.

"_Alright I'm in, you rounding up the others too?_" Jericho asked, he throws his empty beer bottle in a trash can. It was an elegant throw.

"_Others? Fawkes made his way to some place beyond the Wasteland…_" Charon said. He also throws his bottle in the trash can. His throw however was hard and could've woken up the whole town.

"_I know, crazy Mutant wants to change all Mutants to be good. No, I actually mean Lyons' Pride_" Jericho said while laughing when he talked about Fawkes. "_Crazy bastard_" he thought.

"_No, they don't care_" Charon quickly said with an irritated voice. They both hear the large of Megaton open in the distance.

"_Why? Sarah Lyons and the Lone Wanderer are really close. I thought they'd atleast help out you know._" Jericho said when he notices that a man in Power Armor is talking to Lucas Simms.

Jericho and Charon made their way to Lucas Simms, before they got to him the soldier in Power Armor had disappeared. The sheriff notices the two and took the liberty to speak first.

"_How you two boys doing?_" Simms said. He smiled but was also curious. Simms is tired and wants to go home but he can spare some time.

"_Who was that man?_" They both asked at the same time. They looked at each other surprised at their timing., the both quickly shake their head.

"_Oh that guy, just some Brotherhood type_" Simms answered. He looks at the two who were hoping for more information than that. Simms sighs and looks at his house.

"_So they are curious, must be a scout or something_" Jericho said, he quickly grabs another beer and pulls the beer cap off.

"_Maybe, or they are just spying on us_" Charon said. He is surprised that Jericho is drinking another beer. "_Really…_" Charon thought to himself.

"_No, not spying. He wanted to know where the Wanderer lives. He looked like he was gonna cause trouble so I told him nothing, or perhaps I'm getting old and afraid of big soldiers_" Simms said, interrupting the two men.

"_Strange, did he say anything else?_" Jericho asked, he was about to take another sip of his beer when he notices it is empty. "_Great_" he whispers.

"_No, all he wanted to know is where the Wanderer lives_" Simms answered. "_Why are you two so concerned about it anyway?_" Simms quickly asked.

"_Well the Wanderer is missing for two months, it's all over GNR_" Charon quickly said.

"_So I've heard, I also heard you guys are teaming up to find him. The best of luck to you guys_" Simms said as he walks to his house.

Jericho and Charon walk out of Megaton when they notice that the Brotherhood soldier has been waiting for them outside. The soldier wields a Laser Rifle and walks up to them and inspects them. The Brotherhood soldier has a duffle bag with him, similar to the one the Lone Wanderer has. The soldier also seems to have a Sniper Rifle strapped to his back.

"_He's well equipped for a Brotherhood soldier, must be some high ranking one. We should be careful_" Jericho whispered to Charon. Charon quickly nods as they both walk towards the soldier.

"_You two are the Wanderer's friends right?_" The soldier asked, he places his Laser Rifle on his back and leans back against a rock, crossing his arms.

"_Maybe, who wants to know?_" Jericho asked, he quickly looks around for more soldiers in case it is an ambush.

"_Someone important wants to know_" is all the soldier said back. He stood straight up and leans back against the wall.

"_That someone got a name?_" Charon asked, it sounds like an order but the soldier instead sighed and equipped his Laser Rifle. Both Charon and Jericho quickly grab their weapons and aim at the soldier.

"_Unfortunately I'm not allowed to tell. Now where's the Wanderer?_" the soldier asked while killing a bloatfly who was hovering behind Charon.

"_Give us a reason to_" Charon said, he quickly looks behind him to see the disintegrated bloatfly on the ground. "_Nice shot_" Charon thought to himself.

The soldier sighed and looks back to Springvale and Vault 101, he takes a step forward. He placed his Laser Rifle back on his back again.

"_Look we heard he's missing, we're worried. Now please, where is he?_" the soldier asked.

"_We don't know_" Jericho said grabbing a third beer from his bag.

The soldier sighed and looks at the ground. He takes a few steps back and sighs again. "_Thanks for the information_" the soldier said. He walks away and disappeared into the darkness of the Capital Wasteland.

"_Come on, let's get to Springvale_" Charon said, he notices the third beer and couldn't help it. "_Really, really another one?_" He asks curiously.

"_Hey! It's better than vodka or whiskey_" Jericho answered. Both of them laugh as they make their way towards Springvale but in reality they both thought of the Wanderer.

"_Whoa, hold up. As per the Overseers order no one except Vault citizens are allowed inside the Vault. You can wait here_" Officer Hannon Sr. said. The Officer still hates the Wanderer even though he understands the reasoning of the Wanderer. It's eating the Officer alive, nearly everyone could tell that from just looking at the man.

"_Oh, a- alright…_" Charon said, it was the first time he stuttered in a long time. He felt slightly uncomfortable. Charon and Jericho look around and see a few chairs standing near a wall.

"_Let's hope Butch has a silver tongue to convince Amata_" Jericho said to Charon, taking a sip from his beer, again.

"_Ever think where the Wanderer might be?_" Charon asked to Jericho. They both walk towards the chairs.

"_I honestly don't know_" Jericho answered, he sighed and takes his final sip from his beer.

They both sit down and look at the sky. It helps them calm down though they are still worried about the Lone Wanderer. He is strong but still human, everybody always reminded the Lone Wanderer of that.

* * *

"_You know, it'd be a lot easier if you just gave me the information I want. I'll break you, both physically and mentally. I will do that, rest assured I will." _A cold voice said. The Enclave Officer walks towards the restrained Wanderer and gives him a punch from a Power Fist in the abdomen.

The Lone Wanderer grunts and coughs up blood. He is broken, his body unable to move but his mind still fought on not to betray the Brotherhood of Steel and Vault 101. He knows the Enclave officer wants more than just information about the Brotherhood, he also wants to know about Vault 101.

The Officer grabs the Wanderer by his hair, lifting his head up.

"_Ha! Look at you, you're supposed to be the Capital Wastelands Hero and now… your body is broken." _The Officer looks at him surprised he still hadn't been able to break the Wanderer's mind after two months. The Officer looks angry.

"_I'll admit, your mind is stronger than your body. That's your weapon isn't it? Not your body, not your guns but your mind is! You think I can't break it?! I will break it!" _The Officer lifts his fist wielding the Power Fist, he was about to land another punch when he is cut off by a soldier.

"_Sir, I ne- What are you doing?! Stand down." _The soldier wearing Hellfire armor lifts his Plasma Rifle and aims at the Officer, the soldier walks into the room.

"_They require your presence upstairs, I suggest you go before I shoot you."_ The soldier moves in closer and intimidates the Officer who quickly walks out of the room and goes upstairs. The soldier stands a foot taller than the Officer due to his armor.

"_You alright kid?" _The soldier asks. He inspects the Wanderer and moves closer to check the Pip-Boy 3000 for his status. "_Don't worry, I'm not gonna punch you_" the soldier said quickly after.

The Wanderer looks up, the voice is familiar to him. He couldn't place it but he knows the soldier from somewhere. The voice sounds sincere and kind.

The soldier gently moves the Wanderers left arm and check his Pip-Boy for his status. _"Oh my…" _Was all he said when he looks at it.

_**Pip-Boy: **__Model 3000 Series._

_**Manufacturer: **__Vault-Tech._

_**User Status: **__Internal Bleeding. Both Tibia broken. 4 broken ribs. Cracked jaw. Fractured right arm._

"_You'll need proper medical equipment to heal this, the Citadel..." _The soldier said. He looks up to the Wanderer and grabs some Stimpacks from his armor.

The Lone Wanderer looks up to him, the soldier still sounds sincere and kind. _"Is there still hope." _The Wanderer thought. He lowers his head slowly looking back at the ground.

"_Here, this should help a little. Dull the pain you know." _The soldier injects the Wanderer with 2 Stimpacks, both in his legs. He also clears the wounds.

"_You're strong kid, don't give in just yet. It's hard to expl-" _The soldier is cut short by the Officer who walks back into the room. The startled Officer stares at the soldier for a moment.

""_Wha- What are you doing?" _The Officer asks. He sounds afraid, yet demanding. The Officer walks further into the room and is about to pass the soldier.

"_A medical diagnosis. You are not to torture him any further today. That's an order. Understood?" _The soldier walks up to the Officer. He stands there for a moment and he left the room. The Officer swallowed the words he was about to utter to the soldier.

"_Fine, no physical torture… How about bringing back some memories." _He said annoyingly. He looks at the Wanderer, he was unconscious. The Officer walks up to him grabbing his Pip-Boy and activates a recorded log.

"_Let's see how long it'll take to reach your mental breakdown, heh!_" the Officer said while walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving the Wanderer alone in a pitch-black room.

"_Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first._

_I... I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going._

_Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with._

_Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you."_

The Wanderer slowly falls into a deeper sleep only to be awoken by a man.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**An Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

"A mysterious man walks up to the Lone Wanderer, he smiles but is also disappointed. The man takes a few steps back and looks at the Lone Wanderer for a time. He shakes his head and sighs.

"I warned you about leaving the Vault" the man said while leaning against the wall. The voice sounds familiar. The room is dark and the man activates the light switch.

"D- Dad?" The Wanderer said, he sounds and is surprised but also happy. The Wanderer's body is still broken but he doesn't feel any pain whatsoever. James chuckles and smiles.

"But you did it, you did what I could not. You gave the Capital Wasteland fresh clean water" James said, he smiles. He walks up to his son trying to touch him, only he can't.

"I know, thanks to you I learned the true meaning of that greatest of virtues; sacrifice, following your example. Sacrificing myself for greater good of Mankind." The Wanderer said, he smiles and notices that he still restrained. "I'm not dead yet?" the Wanderer whispers.

"No your road is far from its end" James said, he sighs and looks back at his son "but there is one problem" he quickly said after. He looks up to his son who also looks at him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" James asks, he slowly looks at his son's body. James closes his eyes for a moment and looks at his son again.

"No, I thought you are here to tell me I screwed up bad this time" the Wanderer said jokingly but he notices that his father is serious.

"Oh you messed up badly this time, look at you" James jokingly said while smiling. "No, I'm actually here to help you. That day that I died and Amata exiled you… you buried all your emotions." James said with a serious voice, he crosses his arm and looks at his son.

"I- I know… it doesn't matter now" the Wanderer said, he looks up to his father who is shocked by the answer his son gave him. "I no longer am the man who had those emotions" the Wanderer said.

"Your emotions are keeping you from dying, from betraying the Brotherhood and the Vault. Don't you see that son?" his father said, tears appear in James' eyes when he notices that his son's body starts to hurt him again.

"Listen" James said, his voice is cool and serious. The Lone Wanderer immediately snaps out of his pain and looks at his father. James walks towards his son and looks into his eyes.

He sees in his son's eyes that the Enclave are very close to breaking him, it won't take long now, he takes a few steps back and sighs.

"I- I don't understand dad" the Wanderer said, tears appear in his eyes when he feels the pain go through his body again. He tries to ignore the pain to no avail.

"They are breaking the Lone Wanderer, you." James said, he slowly shakes his head and sighs "but the man who you are, my son, the man who has emotions is still down there inside you, keeping you alive by fighting it" James said, he walks up to his son again and make eye contact. "The moment the Enclave break you there is one road left to walk and when you walk it, you'll be alone." James said.

"I can't open my emotions and become the man I was again dad" the Wanderer said, he lowers his head and looks at the ground.

"Then the Enclave has already won." James said before his appearance disappeared.

The Wanderer's body begins to hurt again, he slowly wakes up when he hears the Enclave Officer arguing with the soldier in Hellfire Armor. He can't really hear what they are saying but the soldier is dismissed and the Officer walks into the room, turning the light on. He walks up to the Wanderer and checks his pip-boy. He shows a sadistic smile when he shows a table behind him with all kinds of weaponry on it. Super Sledge, Power Fist and also a Ripper.

The Lone Wanderer slowly closes his eyes and remembers his father's last words to him. The Wanderer realizes that it won't take long before he breaks anymore. The Officer picks up the Super Sledge and starts laughing, he swings the Super Sledge at the Lone Wanderer...


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Choices**

* * *

The Lone Wanderer wakes up to the sound of a man laughing. He sees the Enclave Officer standing in front of him holding a Super Sledge Hammer. _"Wake up sunshine, man I can't wait to use this thing on you. Close your eyes, close your eyes unless you want to see this" _the Officer says. The Lone Wanderer closes his eyes, trying to think about his father, looking for guidance. Everybody inside Adams Air Force Base could hear a scream of pain going through the entire base…

"_How is your head still intact?!" _The Officer pulls the Wanderer's head up seeing that he smashed pieces of his skin off, but there was no white bone structure underneath instead there was Adamantium, a silver-greyish metal. _"Hmm, it still knocked you out cold. So I guess you're not as powerful as many think." _The Officer says before leaving the room.

* * *

Butch makes his way to the Overseers room but Amata isn't there, he makes his way to the Lone Wanderer's old room and sees Amata sitting on his old bed. She miles at Butch and he smiles back. He walks to chair and sits down it looking at Amata who is holding the 10mm pistol.

"_How are you doing Amata?" _Butch asks, he slowly picks up his bottle of Vodka and takes a sip from it. He realizes he has to approach this subject carefully since she's holding a gun.

"_Not good, the Wanderer is dead and now I can't take my words back" _Amata said, Butch nearly chokes when he hears what she said while taking a sip from his vodka. He starts coughing a little and looks at Amata, who starts crying a little.

"_How are you so sure about that Amata?" _Butch slowly asks and places his vodka on the ground. Instead he grabs a pack of cigarettes and lights one up_. "Is it because of Three Dog's latest announcement?" _Butch asks_._

Amata stops crying and looks up to Butch and slowly nods "_missing for 2 months, he's as good as dead Butch_" she slowly says. Butch sighs and stands up and walks to Amata, he carefully removes the 10mm pistol from her hands and walks back to the chair.

"_You don't really believe that Amata_" Butch said, he checks the clip of the 10mm only it is, thankfully, empty. He places it on the nightstand and sighs he looks back at Amata.

Amata looks at Butch and thinks about that day on the Homefront. She remembers the heated argument, the pain they caused each other. She slowly looks at the ground. "_Why are you here anyway?_" Amata asks.

"_Because we are planning on finding him and I was hoping you'd help…_" Butch slowly answers, he picks up his bottle of vodka and takes another sip.

"_No_" Amata answers, Butch looks up to her surprised. He stands up and walks to the door and sighs. "_You know Amata, the memories and choices are all you have left now_" Butch says before leaving the room. He walks back to Springvale and sees Charon and Jericho waiting for him. Butch shakes his head at the two men waiting for him. The three of them then left and make their way to Megaton. Alphonse, the old Overseer notices the three men walking away. He quickly realizes that Butch failed to convince Amata to help. Alphonse sighs and walks to Vault 101 and to the Wanderer's old room, to Amata. She is staring at a picture of the Lone Wanderer and James, she smiles and looks up…

* * *

_That's right, from Megaton to Girdershade, Paradise Falls to the Republic of Dave, hell even to Vault 101, we're coming to you loud and proud in a special live report. Turns out that the Wanderer's friends are teaming up to find him, best of luck to ya I hope you guys find him and bring him home._

Sarah Lyons turns off the radio and sees Gallows walk up to her. He quickly salutes her and takes a seat next to her.

"_How was the mission to Megaton, learn anything?_" Sarah asks Gallows, she notices he looks at the ground and places his Laser Rifle next to him and shakes his head. "_I'm afraid you already know more than I do Sentinel_" Gallows says while pointing at the radio.

"_We are stuck here while his friends are out there, we should help them_" Dusk says, interrupting the two. She looks at Gallows and Gallows hands her the Sniper Rifle he borrowed from her. Sarah sighs and notices her father standing in the doorway. He walks in and every soldier quickly stands up and salutes him. He walks up to Sarah and the rest of Lyons' Pride. Elder Lyons gestures at them to follow him to his office. Everybody knows something is going to happen. The moment that Lyons' Pride enters the office of Elder Lyons he closes the door, hard. Everybody sees that Elder Lyons is angry at them.

"_Why didn't you tell me about your mission to Megaton soldier?_" Elder Lyons asks to Gallows, he is about to answer when he is cut off by Sarah Lyons.

"_I sent him on a mission there father_" Sarah quickly says, Elder Lyons quickly focuses on his daughter and is furious that his daughter calls him father in front of the Pride.

"_You will address me as Elder, not father in here Sentinel_" Elder Lyons quickly and sharply says to his daughter. Sarah and the rest of Lyons' Pride don't understand why the Elder is so angry at them. They didn't do anything wrong at all, they haven't been out on duty for almost a week now. Elder Lyons quickly looks at the door and sees a Brotherhood initiate eavesdrop on them.

"_Paladin Gunny, Paladin Bael, now!_" the Elder shouted. The two Paladins quickly surround the Initiate and bring him to the interrogation room. Lyons' Pride is standing there perplexed at what just happened. Elder Lyons sighs and laughs at them.

"_Don't worry Pride, I'm not angry. We finally caught the spy_" Elder Lyons says with a big smile on his face. The Pride, speechless, look at the Elder for a few minutes hoping to get an explanation. Paladin Gunny walks into the room and salutes both Lyons' Pride and Elder Lyons.

"_Sir, he told us that the Lone Wanderer is being held somewhere near Adams Air Force Base_" Paladin Gunny says. The Pride look at Gunny and back the Elder, they still can't wrap their heads around what just happened. Gunny leaves the room and Elder Lyons looks at the Lyons' Pride.

"_Lyons' Pride you have a new assignment; find the Lone Wanderer. Now that we know where to look I'm sending only the Lyons' Pride._" Elder Lyons orders them. They quickly gear up and look at the Elder who orders them to stop.

"_I don't want the civilians to know that the Brotherhood is involved in this, you'll have to leave your Power Armor here, including your Recon Armor_" Elder Lyons says. The Pride look at him for a moment and nod, they leave his office and gear up in some old armor they still own. Sarah is still in her father's office and wants to talk to him.

"_So... you're giving us permission to find him?_" Sarah asks, she is surprised and perplexed at the same time though she tries to hide it from her father he already notices it. He gestures at her to take a seat, she sits down and looks at her father.

"_Yes, I heard that his friends are trying to find him, perhaps you can team up with them. They are experienced men. Unless you wish to find him on your own, something I'm strongly against._" Elder Lyons says, he stands up and looks at his daughter proudly. Sarah also stands up and gives her a father a hug.

The moment she leaves her father's office she walks to her room and gears up in some Combat Armor the Wanderer had given her as a gift, it is beautifully crafted and decorated by the Lone Wanderer himself. She smiles for a moment when she thinks about that day. She walks to the entrance of the Citadel and sees the rest of Lyons' Pride standing there, most of them are dressed in some Combat Armor like Sarah though Gallows and Dusk are wearing reinforced Leather Armor. Though their aren't allowed to wear their Power Armor or Recon Armor they all still have their original weapons with them. As they made their way out of the Citadel and into the Wasteland Sarah's first intend is to go to Megaton and find his friends, just like her father advised her to do so.

* * *

"_Whoah, hold up ma'am. State your business here in Megaton." _Lucas Simms asks to Clover. He can't remember Clover even though they met before or perhaps he is just being careful with visitors. Simms is tired and his body shows it.

"_Sheriff? Don't you remember me? I'm Clover, a friend of the Lone Wanderer" _She says in a friendly voice. She holds out her hand and smiles at the sheriff. She can't blame him for not remembering her, she no longer wears that collar and her hair is a lot longer now, tied up in a ponytail. Simms quickly thinks in his head and remembers her.

"_Oh yes, Clover! My, my it's been some time since your last visit here. Please, if you are looking for the Wanderer's house it's up there to my right. I heard some of his friends are there too." _He says and takes her hand, shaking it. He smiles at her, he is glad seeing how some of his friends are currently residing in his home. Lucas Simms knows something is about to happen but he doesn't ask about it.

As Clover makes her way to his house she sees Butch standing outside. He's not drunk, yet, he's holding some whiskey in his left hand and vodka in the other. Clearly something happened and he tries to drink it away but then he sees Clover. Both bottles fall out of his hands and he smiles at her, Clover walks up to him and gives him a hug.

"_You've come!_" Butch happily says, he is about to pick up both bottles when he notices that they are both broken. He hugs Clover again and they walk into the Wanderer's house where they are greeted by Jericho and Charon.

"_Hey Clover, it's good to see you_" Charon says to her, Jericho stands up and also gives her a hug. They all take a seat in some chairs.

"_It's good to see you guys. So I've heard you want to find the Lone Wanderer_" Clover says while grabbing a bottle of Aqua Pura. She offers some to others who kindly refuse, except for Butch who drinks it up in a split second.

"_Indeed, looks like you are well equipped for the journey_" Jericho says while looking at Clover. She has a lot of weaponry and gear with her, just in case some needed some armor.

Butch sees some leather armor in her duffle bag and looks at it, Clover gestures at him to take it. He quickly grabs and walks upstairs to change, he knows his Tunnel Snake outfit won't protect him well in a heavy fight. Downstairs they hear Butch scream, they see Wadsworth come downstairs and starts cleaning up the kitchen. Butch walks back downstairs with red cheeks of embarrassment. They all laugh for a moment when they hear someone knock on the door. Before any of them could act Wadsworth has already opened the door, a blond women is standing there looking at them.

"_Sarah Lyons? What are you doing here?_" Charon asks, before Sarah can answer Jericho interrupted her.

"_Ï told you she cares about him, Butch you lost. Give me those 50 caps from the bet_" Jericho says while walking to Butch. Butch gives him the caps and checks his Leather Armor.

"_Well there isn't enough room in his house, maybe we can talk outside?_" Charon asks to Sarah, she quickly nods and follows them to the gate outside.

Lucas Simms quickly interrupts the group who is making its way to the gate of Megaton they stop when they see Lucas Simms walking up to them. He's holding a large bag with him, he hands Charon the bag of supplies. Charon looks up to Lucas Simms when he sees that the bag is filled with ammo and some weapons. Charon and the rest of the group is speechless at the amount of ammo there is in the bag. They look at Lucas Simms who is smiling at them.

"_The people in Megaton donated some of their weapons and ammo to you guys to find the Lone Wanderer. Best of luck to you guys_" Lucas Simms says to them while looking at the group and at the Wanderer's home.

"_How can we repay you for this sheriff?_" Jericho asks, he grabs a beer from his bag and takes a sip from it.

"_Bringing the Wanderer back is all we ask_" Lucas Simms says while walking back down to the Medical Clinic. He waves at them, the group waves as they leave Megaton. The groups nods at the sheriff and thank him again for the supplies.

They are walking towards Springvale where they see the rest of Lyons' Pride is sitting around, nervously. They see Sarah and the others walk up to them and quickly stand up saluting her. They all relax and sit around a little makeshift campfire. Dusk is calibrating her Sniper Rifle scope, Gallows improving his Laser Rifle's efficiency and Charon handing out the ammo and weapons they got from Lucas Simms. After a few hours of preparing they all finally sit down under the night and our about to discuss their plan of attack when Susie Mack interrupts them.

"_I- I uh am ordered to give you these supplies_" Susie says uncomfortably, she is intimidated by the Lyons' Pride but tries not to show it.

"_Hey Susie, it's alright come on over_" Butch says while gesturing at a chair. Susie walks to Butch and hands him the supplies. Butch looks at her surprised, Susie smiles at him. Butch stands up and gives Susie a hug.

"_You didn't have to do this you know_" Butch says happily, he sits back down and carefully sorts all the supplies. There are Stimpacks, Rad-X, Rad-Away, Med-X and Buffout in the bag, 20 of each.

"_Oh, Amata ordered me to give this to you if I saw you_" Susie says, she stands up and waves at the group and walks back to her post in Springvale. The group quickly waves back and continues making their plans.

Thankfully the Lyons; Pride is already well equipped with armor, ammo and aid. Charon is calculating the supplies they have and splits them amongst them. Jericho is busy repairing his Chinese Assault Rifle and Clover is recalibrating her .44 Scope. Sarah and the rest of Lyons' Pride walk to them and sit down.

"_Alright, now that we are both ready I think we should discuss our plan_" Sarah says, Charon nods and gestures at the rest to come over to him. Sarah is impressed at how well equipped they are in just a few hours. They all sit down around the makeshift campfire again.

"_You know where he is? Or where we can start?_" Clover asks, she holsters her .44 and grabs a bottle of Aqua Pura. She quickly drinks it up and throws it in an open container.

"_Well we know he got captured somewhere on the sub-level in the Whitehouse. The Whitehouse is currently overrun by the Enclave but we should be able to in there now that there's 11 of us" _Sarah says.

They all quickly draw their weapons when they hear Dusk fire her Sniper Rifle, Dusk laughs for a moment when the Bloatfly falls on the ground she turns around and sees the others shaking their heads. Dusk quickly shrugs and places her Sniper Rifle on her lap and starts to recalibrate it again.

* * *

They all stand up and prepare for the long trip to D.C. after 2 days of avoiding Ghouls in the metro tunnels they arrive in D.C. After a while Butch orders them to stop, he picks up a signal from the Enclave, apparently there's a conflict between the loyalists of the Enclave and another group. They carefully make their way to the Whitehouse, there are a lot of dead Enclave bodies lying on the ground. They notice a patrol of Enclave soldiers scavenging the dead bodies for ammo. Dusk doesn't have a clear shot, Gallows quickly sneaks up to them and kills the first one silently before jumping into cover. Two Vertibirds land near the patrol, Sarah and Colvin quickly flank them giving them a clear shot at 4 of the Enclave Soldiers. Sarah and Colvin quickly take them out, a fifth soldier runs out of the Vertibird and soon falls to ground before even firing. Dusk had taken him out before killing the pilot. Kodiak quickly runs into the second Vertibird killing the other pilot. They quickly notice that Clover and Jericho killed 3 Enclave Officers, 3 clean painless kills. Butch is busy improving his Pip-boy signal for more information on this so called conflict. After a few minutes their gunfire has attracted some Super Mutants. Both Charon and Vargas quickly run to cover and fire at them. Gallows flanks them and distracts them to give Dusk a clear shot at the Mutants. Clover quickly takes care of an Overlord by killing him with a headshot.

"_Hey guys, the Wanderer is on a mobile base at Adams_" Butch says while running up to Sarah who is collecting some ammo from the bodies.

"_Great, they have a mobile bunker? How do we handle this Sentinel?_" Gallows quickly asks before cleaning his armor from blood. Sarah looks at the 2 Vertibirds standing there.

"_We fly there, get the Wanderer out and destroy it_" Sarah says, she quickly gives the rest some ammo she scavenged from the bodies.

"_I volunteer operating the Vertibird_" Gallows says, he quickly walks to the Vertibird and sees Kodiak follow him, he also volunteered to operate the other. Sarah and the rest of the Pride enter a Vertibird and Charon and the rest enter the other. The Vertibirds are coordinated to fly to Adams Air Force Base. After 4 hours of flying they finally arrive at Adams Air Force Base. They see Enclave soldiers fighting each other, thankfully this gives them the opportunity to sneak in there and secure the area. It is a heavy fight, artillery, controlled Deathclaws, even Sentry Bots.

They land in a safe area and leave the Vertibirds, both Gallows and Kodiak remained in them just in case they need air support. Butch is hacking into the Enclave signal, trying to disturb their communications. Sarah, Vargas and Colvin are making their way to the main building where the artillery is controlled. Charon and Jericho are stopping the current Deathclaws attacks. Sarah quickly runs into cover when she enters the building, Colvin quickly takes down a sentry turret and Vargas entered from another side and kills 2 soldiers. Colvin quickly hacks a terminal and activates the turret system, Sarah disables the artillery and kills 2 officers in the process. Upon disabling the artillery 7 Enclave soldiers wearing Tesla Armor walk into the building and are ambushed by the turret system and Colvin.

Jericho quickly jumps over some rubble and falls on the ground, a Deathclaw closes in on him. Charon quickly tackles the Deathclaws and shoots it in the neck and runs away with Jericho. They are both being chased by 3 Deathclaws, Dusk quickly takes one down and focuses her attention on the turrets on the roof again. The 2 other Deathclaws are almost instantly decimated by a Vertibird. Gallows, despite being ordered not engage killed the two Deathclaws and engages some ground forces. Kodiak quickly flies over some turrets, destroying them. This gives Dusk the opportunity to kill 2 soldiers who are firing missiles at Gallows' Vertibird.

Jericho quickly disables all Sentry Bots within range of the signal proximity. Clover made her up a building and snipes 4 soldiers who wield prototype Tesla Canons. After a few minutes they rendezvous at the radio tower. Both Gallows and Kodiak land next to them. The only thing between them and the mobile base is a large energy barrier.

"_This means we're screwed right?_" Jericho asks, he quickly grabs a Stimpack and heals his right arm. Sarah is cleaning some bullet wounds in her arm, she sees Butch running up to her.

"_S- Sarah, the barrier's signal comes from the inside, we can't take it down_" Butch says while catching his breath, he quickly grabs some Aqua Pura and drinks it up.

"_We can fly over it right?_" Dusk asks while recalibrating her scope. She quickly looks through her scope and shakes her head and starts recalibrating it again.

"_That's a negative, our Vertibirds took some damage during the fight_" Gallows says, Sarah looks at Kodiak who shakes his head. They sigh and see Clover walking to them with some weird weaponry.

"_Check this out, this is some powerful weapon_" Clover says while firing at a wall, the kick from the weapon causes Clover to fall on her back. Charon helps her up and quickly scans her body for injuries.

"_How long will it take before we can fly there?_" Sarah asks to Gallows, he looks at the damage on the Vertibirds and sighs for a moment.

"_At least 3 hours, if we can find some tools in the rubble here I might be able to speed things up to an hour_" Gallows answers while walking to his Vertibird, he starts shutting it down and begins some repairs.

Out of nowhere a Vertibird flies over and drops some boxes. Sarah walks up to the boxes and opens them, inside there is Lyons' Pride Power Armor and Helmets and a note. She quickly reads the note and smiles.

"_Sarah, I'm sending a Vertibird to drop in some supplies that might be of use in your fight there. Good luck._

_- Elder Lyons._"

The Lyons' Pride quickly dresses up in their Power Armor, Sarah sees Charon and rest look for useful materials to aid in the repairs. The Lyons' Pride quickly comes into action and assists them.

* * *

"_Sir! A squad of Commandos just decimated our defense south of here._" An Enclave soldier says to the Officer.

"_The barrier is still up is it not?_" The Officer asks, he turns around and sees the soldier nod his head. The Officer laughs "_and it are no Commandos, it are the friends of the Wanderer_" he says.

"_Don't worry, I'll soon have the information and this mobile base will wipe the Citadel of the face of the Earth_" the Officers says with a lot of confidence. He walks passed the soldier and into the room of the Lone Wanderer.

Suddenly a radio message plays through the mobile base…

"_Enclave Soldiers, this is President John Henry Eden. The Enclave has fallen, those who wish to serve and protect this great Nation are hereby ordered to surrender and aid the Brotherhood of Steel in any means necessary. Those who will oppose this direct order will be dealt with, severely._"

The soldier in Hellfire armor suddenly walks into the room and throws the Officers head against the wall. He quickly disables the restraints and releases the Lone Wanderer. He supports the Wanderer's legs with some small makeshift metal plates and dresses him in his Armored Vault 101 suit. The Lone Wanderer slowly wakes up to the sound of gunfire and screaming, the soldier in Hellfire armor takes of his helmet and smiles at the Wanderer. The Lone Wanderer quickly crawls to the corner of the room, for the first time in a long time he is scared, he has come face to face with an old enemy…


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Old Enemies, New Friends**

* * *

The mysterious soldier in Hellfire armor takes off his helmet and smiles at the Lone Wanderer. The Lone Wanderer quickly crawls to the corner of the room and is for the first time in a long time scared again. He has come face to face with an old enemy. The soldier, the man who gave the Wanderer hope for the last two months is no other than Colonel Augustus Autumn. Colonel Autumn walks up the Lone Wanderer and extends his hand. For a moment the Wanderer's eyes widen but he grabs the Colonel's hand and gets up, he feels pain go through his legs and sees that his Armored Vault 101 suit is supported with metal plates around his legs. The Colonel hands him a few Stealth Boys and nods at the Wanderer, he is about to leave the room when the Wanderer says something.

"_W- Why rescue me?_" The Lone Wanderer asks while slowly moving around the room to get used to the supports around his legs. The Colonel turns around and walks up to the Wanderer. The Wanderer take s few steps back.

"_Don't you remember what you told me at the Purifier?_" the Colonel says while quickly holding the Wanderer up who was about to fall over. The Wanderer looks the Colonel in his eyes for a moment.

"_If war doesn't change than Men must change_" he softly says to the Colonel. The Colonel nods and smiles for a moment.

"_Exactly when I left the Purifier and was making my out of the Capital Wasteland I heard the Enclave Remnants had captured you, I dressed myself up as a regular soldier and infiltrated this place. Now I have made a fake transmission of President Eden using some old recordings, the Enclave forces are now fighting each other. This will give an advantage to destroy this base._" The Colonel explains to the Lone Wanderer. He hands the Wanderer his weapon, Blackhawk. The Colonel walks back to the doorway.

"_W- Where will you go now?_" The Lone Wanderer asks while reloading his Blackhawk and holsters it. He walks up to the Colonel and holds out his hand. The Colonel shakes his hand.

"_To New Vegas, I heard that there are Remnants there and hopefully they will listen to reason._" The Colonel says before leaving the room. The Wanderer slowly walks out of the room and sees that the Colonel has disappeared, he quickly realizes the Stealth Boys he has and makes his way to the Control Chamber.

The Lone Wanderer carefully walks up the stairs and hears some soldiers arguing, he is about to activate a Stimpack when he realizes he can't move his right arm. He checks his Pip-Boy for his current status and realizes he won't survive if he attacks them first. He sees a terminal and activates all cages in the next room. He hears some soldiers scream and fire their guns. He carefully activates a Stealth Boy and sneaks through the room ahead, the Wanderer quickly scavenges the bodies from ammo with his left arm. He arrives at the Control Room and sees two Enclave Officers standing there, he grabs his Blackhawk with his left arm and carefully aims at the first Officer. Thankfully he killed the first one with ease, the second Officer checks the room and gets killed by a headshot. The Wanderer slowly walks up to the Control Terminal and targets the Enclave Mobile Platform with an Orbital Strike.

* * *

"_Sarah, something's happening_" Colvin says while pointing at the Mobile Platform, it has stopped moving and makes some loud buzzing noises. The Mobile Platform is disabled.

"_He did it! He friggin' did it!_" Butch shouts and jumps into the air. He fires some rounds into the air but is stopped by Jericho who pulls the gun out of his hands.

"_Gallows how long 'till we can get there?_" Sarah asks to Gallows, he quickly runs up to her and tells her the current state of the Vertibirds.

"_Well, the weapon systems are offline but the rest is completely operational_" Gallows says, Sarah looks at Kodiak who is still busy repairing the other Vertibird with Charon and Dusk, she sighs for a moment.

After a few minutes they hear footsteps closing in on them. The Pride quickly aim their weapons at the Enclave soldiers who surrender to them, the soldier in charge drops his weapon and tells Sarah that they surrender and wish to help the Wasteland. Sarah on the other hand walks into Gallows' Vertibird and gestures at Dusk and Colvin to come with her.

"_Vargas, you're in charge here, if they really wish to help let them. Hopefully we can get the second Vertibird operational_" Sarah says to Vargas before closing the hatch. Vargas quickly nods at Sarah.

Vargas turns around and looks at the few dozen soldiers kneeling there, he orders them to find materials that can be useful to repair the Vertibird. Butch is still trying to get into the mainframe of the Enclave's Signal and gets help from a female Officer. Clover is ordering some of the soldiers to search for metal and Charon is busy cleaning wounds with Jericho.

"_The Vertibird is slower than usual Sarah it'll take 30 minutes to get there_" Gallows says to Sarah, he actives the Vertibird and flies towards the Mobile Platform. Gallows has trouble maintaining the proper altitude.

"_Let's hope he truly did it_" Dusk says and reloads her Sniper Rifle. Both Dusk and Colvin see that Sarah is thinking about something. Sarah quickly snaps out of her thoughts when Gallows talks to them over the intercom.

"_ETA 20 minutes_" Gallows says before closing the intercom. He quickly redirects more power to the propellers.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer makes his way out of the Control Room and sees a squad fighting a Deathclaw. His Stealth Boy deactivates and he quickly pushes himself to the ground and into cover. The squad is almost instantly killed by the Deathclaw, the Wanderer quickly activates his last Stealth Boy and sneaks out of the room. He hears a loud explosion and feels his right arm hurt even more than before, he sees his right arm bleed and tries to heal it with a Stimpack to no avail. He quickly gets up and kills a wounded soldier and grabs the ammo and carefully moves forward through the fire and smoke. He carefully climbs his way up to the Mobile Platform.

He makes his way to the top of the Mobile Platform, the sun blinds his vision for a few minutes, he sees an Enclave soldier and some turrets between him and the landing pad. With all his strength he tries to run to the Terminal and shuts down the turrets, his Stealth Boy however, deactivates. The soldier quickly notices the Wanderer and aims at him, the Wanderer however quickly grabbed his Blackhawk and fires a round before moving into cover. He hears the soldier scream and leans out of cover and sees the soldier's chest bleeding. The Lone Wanderer quickly fires a few more rounds and the soldier falls to the ground. He makes his way to the landing pad when suddenly his weapons is punched out of his hand, he quickly looks around and gets punched to the ground.

The Enclave Officer, the man who has tortured him for two months is standing over him pulls the Wanderer up. The Officer is stronger than the Wanderer expected, he easily lifts up the body of the Lone Wanderer with one arm.

"_You destroyed everything, you won't leave this place alive!_" the Officer screams at the Wanderer. The Lone Wanderer quickly rolls away and dodges the incoming punch. He stands up and faces the Officer who runs up to him.

The Officer punches the Wanderer in his face with two feral but experienced hits. The Wanderer staggers back but uses the Officer's momentum to counter and punch the Officer in his abdomen and face. The Officer quickly grabs the Wanderer's left arm and puts pressure on the right arm, the Officer follows with a haymaker. The Wanderer blocks the incoming hits and punches the Officer in his face with his broken arm, a predictable punch. The Officer quickly grabs the Wanderer's left arm again and replies with a series of punches on the Wanderer's right shoulder. The Wanderer adjusts his strategy and tries to hit the Officer to no avail. The Wanderer's wounds are taking its toll and as the Lone Wanderers fears his injuries make his defense untenable. The Officer quickly throws the Wanderer's face to the ground and breaks his left shoulder. The Officer puts his knee on the Wanderer's throat and tries to choke him. The Wanderer punches the Officer in his face and staggers back. The Wanderer quickly crawls to the edge of the landing pad and gasps for air, the Officer runs up to him but the Wanderer quickly grabs the Officer's foot and pulls both himself and the Officer off the landing pad. The Lone Wanderer closes his eyes and allows his emotions to flow back into his body, the last thing he hears before falling on the ground is the Officer screaming.

A few minutes later the Mobile Platform is destroyed by a barrage of the Orbital Strike. Everybody hears and sees it happen, Gallows is too late and lands and runs out of the Vertibird with the rest. The barrier disappears and now everybody is running towards the destroyed Platform. The Mobile Platform is nothing but a huge pile of broken metal. Sarah looks at the wreckage and closes her eyes, tears appear in her eyes again. Charon jumps into the wreckage and searches for bodies between the wreckage. Gallows quickly follows with Kodiak and Butch. After two days of searching through the wreckage they only found dead bodies of Enclave soldiers and animals with collars, Elder Lyons has send additional Brotherhood soldiers to aid them.

"_I found someone!_" Clover yells as she waves. Sarah and Colvin quickly run up to her. They see that Clover has found an Enclave Officer. The Officer however is not human, it's an android. The Officer starts to laugh and startles Clover.

"_H-He's dead. Hahaha, he pulled both me and himself off the landing pad hoping to destroy me. The fool, the Enclave will win._" The Officer says, Sarah grabs the Officer's head with a Power Fist and shuts him down permanently. She looks at the rest of the wreckage and hears Gallows walk up to them and sigh.

"_Gallows, what is it?_" Colvin asks, he notices that Gallows is uncomfortable and takes off his helmet. Gallows looks at the ground for a moment and shakes his head.

"_We, uh, found him. I-it's bad…_" He says while looking at the ground, he leads the rest to the body of the Lone Wanderer. Sarah collapses next to him and cradles his head in her arms. She starts crying and her tears fall on the Wanderer's face. The Lone Wanderer's face is bloody and so is his body, Sarah slowly cleans his face. Butch runs up to them and gently grabs the Wanderer's Pip-Boy and checks his life signs, he takes a step back on closes his eyes. Clover puts her hand on Butch's shoulder and hugs him. Jericho walks up to them and looks at the Lone Wanderer's body lying on the ground. Sarah closes her eyes and thinks about that day when they were at Project Purity…

* * *

Sarah and the Lone Wanderer made their way into the Jefferson Memorial and fought their way through the Enclave forces with the help of Liberty Prime. They enter the control room of Project Purity and are greeted by Colonel Augustus Autumn. The Lone Wanderer tired by the battle lowers his weapon and let Colonel Autumn leave peacefully.

Sarah quickly ran to the intercom and heard Doctor Li, they had to make a decision, a choice. She made a little joke about drawing straws but the Lone Wanderer already volunteered to do it. Sarah grabbed his hands and he gave her hand a little squeeze. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but Sarah moved her head and kissed him on his lips.

He walked into the room and she closed the door behind him, she placed her hand on the glass and so did the Wanderer, he nodded at her before entering the code. She could see the radiation burn on his skin and armor. The last thing she remembers before passing out was the Lone Wanderer collapsing on the ground.

Sarah quickly diminishes the memory when she hears Jericho run up to them. She sees the lifeless body of the Wanderer again.

* * *

"_Is he… you know… dead?_" Jericho asks, before anyone could speak Butch shows Jericho the copy of the Wanderer's life signs on his Pip-Boy.

"_He's broken, his body is literally broken. I don't think he has long_" Butch says with tears in his eyes. Jericho walks away to the wreckage in anger. He kicks a piece of metal and falls on his knees and looks at the sky. Dusk interrupts them with her presence.

"_Why don't we take him to the Citadel? We have Vertibirds right?_" Dusk says while looking at Sarah who is crying. Gallows quickly looks at Dusk.

"_True, unfortunately our Vertibirds aren't fast enough to get him there, they are too damaged._" Gallows quickly says. He stands up and looks at the Satellite Tower, he sighs for a moment.

They hear the sound of some Vertibirds in the distance closing in on them. They land next to them and have the Enclave Emblem on it. Everybody immediately runs to cover except for Sarah who is still kneeling next to the Wanderer's body. The Vertibirds open and Kodiak, Vargas and Charon walk out of them. Everybody is relieved and walks out of cover to them.

"_We found some Vertibirds in perfect condition, we can get him to the Citadel_" Kodiak says while pointing at the Vertibirds. After a few minutes they carefully carry the Wanderer into the Vertibird. Sarah, Gallows, Butch and Clover all entered afterwards. Gallows carefully checks the Wanderer's pulse and sighs.

After an hour of flying they arrive at the Citadel, they quickly get him into the Medical room and prepare for the worst. After seven hours of performing surgery they managed to heal some of his critical injuries, he is stable in an induced coma. Sarah never left his side during the surgery and now she sitting next to him holding his hand. Her moment of peace with the Lone Wanderer is soon interrupted by a girl standing the in doorway, she has brown hair is wearing a Vault 101 jumpsuit, she is shocked by the wounds on the Wanderer's body. Sarah quickly wipes her tears away.

"_Can I help you?_" she asks and gestures at the girl to come in. She slowly walks in staring at the Wanderer.

"_I- I uh, heard you found him and I wanted to give him this_" she says, she's holding a picture of the Lone Wanderer with his father. Sarah recognizes the picture, the Lone Wanderer sometimes spoke of that day his father gave him a BB Gun and learned him how to shoot.

"_He once told me about that day_" Sarah says, the girl takes a seat in a chair and hands her the picture. Sarah smiles when she sees the young boy with a BB gun.

"_I used to sneak out with him to shoot that BB gun at night_" the girl says, Sarah looks up to her and realizes who is sitting in front of her.

"_You're Amata aren't you?_" Sarah asks with a cool voice, everybody knows that when he was cast out he became distant and didn't show any emotions. Amata is moving in the chair uncomfortably.

"_Y- Yeah… is he still angry with me_" Amata asks to Sarah, Amata looks at Sarah for a moment.

"_He never talked about it, after what happened he started traveling beyond the Capital Wasteland…_" Sarah answers while placing the picture next to the Lone Wanderer, she looks at the Wanderer for a moment and back at Amata.

Amata starts sobbing and crying a little, Sarah tries to comfort her but Amata stands up and walks to the doorway. She smiles and nods at Sarah and leaves. Sarah quickly stands up and walks to the door looking at Amata. Amata is sitting on the ground, Sarah walks to her and kneels next to her, she places her hand on her shoulder and hugs her. Amata stands up and looks into Sarah's eyes for a moment and sees that Sarah and the Lone Wanderer are close. Amata thanks Sarah for saving him and leaves the Citadel. Sarah makes her way back to the Wanderer and sees her father sitting next to him. She is about to salute her father when he gestures at her to take a seat. Sarah sits down in the chair and looks at her father who is holding a small Brotherhood medal. He carefully places it next to the picture and looks at his daughter.

"_Dad, is everything alright?_" Sarah slowly asks, she adjusts her stature in the chair and leans forward.

"_Yes, everything is fine. We will keep him in an induced coma but if he doesn't wake up I will leave the decision up to you Sarah._" Elder Lyons says, he stands up and walks to his daughter. He kisses her on her forehead and leaves the room.

Sarah thinks about the words her father just said to her, she looks at the Lone Wanderer who is currently stable, sure his heart rate is still dangerously low but his other signs are good. She grabs his hand again and closes her eyes, she feels a light squeeze in her hand and looks up. She quickly runs out of the room to Scribe Rothchild and alerts him of this. They make their way back to the Lone Wanderer and see that his life signs drastically shift between very high and very low. The Lone Wanderer mouth starts to drip blood, they try to stabilize him again.

"_What's happening?_" Sarah asks, she quickly grabs the Lone Wanderers hand.

"_I don't know, he won't stabilize! He's fighting… something. I don't know_" Rothchild says while trying to stabilize him. Before they know it the Lone Wanderer goes into cardiac arrest, Sarah quickly stands up and makes room for the rest to aid him…


	6. Revelation 21:6

**Revelation 21:6**

* * *

The Lone Wanderer is in the Citadel and just went into cardiac arrest, they are desperately trying to save him. Ten hours pass as they are trying to get him back, ten hours Sarah has been at his side holding his hand. After exhausting almost all their medical resources they are about to give up. The Lone Wanderer however has arrived at the end of a crossroads and has to make a choice, a choice between life and death, the Beginning and the End.

The Lone Wanderer wakes up to the sound of a conversation between a man and a child. His body is free of pain his wounds are all gone and he sees his father stand in front of him with a child next to him, it is the Wanderer himself when has was younger. He walks up to his father who is looking at him with admiration in his eyes.

"_You did it son, you saved the Capital Wasteland_" James says and walks up to his son and hugs him. Before James could say anything the Lone Wanderer speaks.

"_For 19 years I have lived in a lie, 19 years I believed I was born in the Vault and finally when I found out. You weren't there_" The Lone Wanderer says while taking a few steps back and looks at his younger self. James looks at his son in shock and sighs.

"_I- I know son, I'm sorry._" James says while looking at his son, he looks over his shoulder at the Lone Wanderer's younger self who is slowly fading away. James quickly realizes he has to be quick.

"_I know I should've been honest with you when I had the chance but son, you have to go back_" James says and takes a few steps forward towards his son. The Lone Wanderer feels the emotions he had buried a long time ago are about to surface.

"_I'm already dead_" The Lone Wanderer says, tears appear in his eyes and walks up to his father and hugs him.

"_That's not true son, you still have a chance_" James says while hugging his son, he slowly let's go and sees that his son is in tears. The Lone Wanderer sighs and looks at the ground.

"_Where are we anyway?_" The Lone Wanderer asks, he quickly wipes away his tears and looks at his father. His father gestures at his son to follow him, the Lone Wanderer follows his father and sees his younger self slowly fade away, his younger self is almost gone and his father looks at him.

"_You have come at a crossroads, you'll have to make a decision. Accept who you were and still are or remain broken and die alone_" James says with a cool voice when he points at the Lone Wanderer's younger self.

The Lone Wanderer looks at this father who smiles at him, the Lone Wanderer looks at his younger self and moves towards his younger self. The Lone Wanderer extends his hand to touch his younger self and sees his younger self fade away before he could touch him. He quickly turns around and looks at his father who is smiling and standing next to him is a female figure. The Lone Wanderer blinks his eyes and remembers the female figure, it's Catherine, his mother. He slowly turns around and walks towards his parents.

"_What happened?_" The Lone Wanderer asks and looks at his parent. James looks his son into his eyes.

"_You chose son, welcome home child. We're proud of you_" James says and smiles at his son, Catherine also smiles and tears appear in her eyes. James and Catherine gesture with their hands at their son.

The Lone Wanderer feels life return to his body and sees his father and mother fade away in front of him. His parents smile at him and tears appear in their eyes, the Lone Wanderer smiles back and tears appear in his eyes as well. Before he knows it he sees his wounds appear back on his body and the pain return. He releases a painful grunt and closes his eyes, he sees his younger self in his mind and opens his eyes and a bright light in the darkness wakes him up.

* * *

"_We got him, he's back!_" Scribe Rothchild yells and quickly tries to stabilize the Lone Wanderer again. Other doctors quickly aid Rothchild, Sarah and Jericho quickly grab the Lone Wanderer's shoulders to keep him down.

The Lone Wanderer is about to get up when Sarah and Jericho keep him down. He looks around and sees Sarah standing above him, he looks at her eyes and they make eye contact for a moment. She smiles at him and grabs his hand and gives it a little squeeze. The Lone Wanderer closes his eyes and thinks about his father's last words to him. After an hour he wakes up and sees his friends standing around him, they smile at him. He is about to move his upper body to sit up but sees the supports around his torso, he is only able to move his left arm. Sarah gestures at the others to leave the room for a moment, they all slowly walk out and leave Sarah and the Lone Wanderer alone. Sarah sits down next to him and grabs his hand and looks into his eyes.

"_How are you feeling?_" Sarah asks and smiles at him. He looks at her and smiles back.

"_I guess alright, I'm surprised I'm still intact_" The Lone Wanderer jokingly says and chuckles for a moment. She chuckles and sees the Lone Wanderer look at her with a serious look.

"_How are you doing, is everything alright?_" the Lone Wanderer slowly asks.

"_Yeah, I, uh wanted to tell you something_" Sarah says, she sighs and looks at the Lone Wanderer. "_R- Remember that day at Project Purity?_" Sarah asks, the Lone Wanderer nods and smiles at her.

"_I- I love you Lone Wanderer_" Sarah slowly says and looks at the Lone Wanderer.

"_I love you too Sarah_" the Lone Wanderer says and smiles at her. Sarah leans in and kisses him. Butch who was eavesdropping on them walks in holding whiskey and vodka. Sarah and the Lone Wanderer look at him for a moment and laugh.

Soon the others walk in and they all take a seat and look at the Wanderer who they finally found. They spent the whole night talking about the stories of how they got him back. The Lone Wanderer is silent the whole time and listens to how they all teamed up together to get him out of there. He sees the picture of him and his father on the table next to him and thinks of his father. He looks at Sarah who hasn't taken her eyes of him the whole night. They smile at each other and are holding each others hands. The next day they are all asleep all except for the Lone Wanderer, he's thinking about Colonel Autumn, the man who was his enemy at first but became a friend in the end.

After two months of resting and healing the Lone Wanderer is capable of walking again, but his body is still not fully operational. The Capital Wasteland's people are safe, Humanity with all its flaws is deemed worthy of preservation. The Lone Wanderer slowly walks to the shower rooms and looks into the mirror and takes off his shirt. He sees that his body is still badly damaged and scarred. He rests his head on the mirror and closes his eyes, he sees himself back in the pitch-black room with the Enclave Officer. He tries to bury the memory but is snapped out of it when he hears someone enter the shower rooms. He opens his eyes and sees Sarah stand behind him looking at his badly healed wounds. He turns around and tries to salute her but his right arm still hurts too much to move. He leans against the mirror and looks at Sarah. Sarah on the other hand notices the bags under his eyes and tired body.

"_Are you alright?_" Sarah slowly asks while still looking at his wounds. He slowly lowers his head sighs.

"_Ugh, I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see myself back in that pitch-black room where I was being tortured _" the Lone Wanderer says while putting his shirt back on to cover his wounds. He looks at Sarah who gestures at him to follow her.

The Lone Wanderer follows Sarah who leads him back to his room and puts him in bed, he closes his eyes falls to sleep. He wakes up and carefully adjusts his position in bed when he feels someone else lying next to him in bed. The Lone Wanderer turns around and sees Sarah lying next to him, he gently places his arm around her and closes his eyes again. For the first time in a long time he has no nightmares about that pitch-black room anymore. He finally is at peace. Sarah and the Lone Wanderer both wake up in each others arms and kiss. The war in the Capital Wasteland is over, there is peace. Everything the Lone Wanderer has hoped for.

But war… war never changes. The Lone Wanderer's story has only just begun, for the struggle of survival is a war without end.

**Author's note: I apologize for the poor story writing but it writing helps me keep my mind of some things that are currently happening.**


End file.
